Ata'mal Crystal
Origin of the Crystal The Ata'mal crystal was a sacred artifact given to the Eredar of Argus by the Naaru, long before the Eredar knew of the Naaru's existence. Though they knew not where it came from, over time it came to be considered their most holy relic, accessible only by their three most powerful leaders. When Sargeras came to Argus to offer the Eredar a place in his Burning Legion, only the Prophet Velen saw the truth of the titan's proposal; but he did not know how to save his people. Velen's pleas for guidance were answered by none other than the Naaru known as K'ure, who instructed him to take the crystal and all willing to follow him to the top of Argus's tallest mountain on the longest day of the year. When the day came, Velen and his followers stood atop the mountain, waiting for a sign. However, Kil'jaeden and Archimonde had been made aware of Velen's plan, and unleashed their man'ari slaves to attack. Out of desperation, Velen raised the Ata'mal crystal into the air and it was struck by a beam of light which shattered the crystal into seven colored pieces. The shards created a barrier of Light which prevented the man'ari from killing them, and K'ure soon arrived with the Genedar -- the Naaru vessel which allowed the Draenei to escape from Argus. Shards of the Crystal During the Draenei's escape from Argus, the Ata'mal crystal was shattered into seven shards, in the colors of light as seen when refracted through a prism -- red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Each of them has been given a name, but only four have confirmed colors; the other colors of the remaining three are unknown. However, all have special abilities which has made them a target for not only the Legion, but for others such as Illidan Stormrage who would use them as weapons. *Heart of Fury (Red) - increases the aggressiveness and strength of the carrier and the people around him *Brilliant Star (Yellow) - brings clarity to the carrier and the people around him, allowing for unparalleled manipulation of magic *Leafshadow (Green) - capable of hiding entire cities from the naked eye by use of a special incantation *Spirit's Song (Violet) - most beloved shard of the Prophet, suffuses the carrier with strength and clarity both *Fortune's Smile *Eye of the Storm *Shield of the Naaru Fate of the Crystal Shards Heart of Fury & Brilliant Star The red and yellow crystals were taken by the Frostwolf chieftain Durotan when he captured and released the Draenei leader, Velen. Afterwards, they were utilized by the orcs against the people from whom they'd been taken. To this day, the Brilliant Star is believed to be in the hands of the fel corrupted orcs of Outland. The Heart of Fury, however, was retrieved by Akama, leader of the Ashtongue Deathsworn. It was then placed into a Medallion of Karabor which was given to the Naaru, A'dal, in Shattrath City. Spirit's Song The violet shard was held by none other than Velen himself, and later lost in Outland. It was then found in the hands of a Dreadlord named Culuthas in the ruins of the city Farahlon. The Eredar, Socrethar, demanded the crystal from Culuthas, but fortunately the crystal was taken by adventurers and returned to A'dal before the highly intelligent relic could fall into the hands of the Burning Legion. Leafshadow The green crystal was held by Restalaan, a long-time friend of Velen who was also the captain of the guard in the city of Telmor. The shard cloaked the city from sight, which served to protect it from ogres and their gronn masters. However, two young orcs, Durotan and Orgrim, learned of its existence when they were brought into the city to meet the Prophet. Later, it was utilized by Durotan -- who remembered the neccessary incantation to lower the illusion -- to reveal Telmor to the forces of the Horde, who proceeded to sack the city. Once in the orcs' possession, it was used against the Draenei to hide their forces from the people of Shattrath until the last possible moment. Currently, its location is unknown. The Other Crystals The remaining shards of the Ata'mal crystal are seemingly lost, their locations and exact purposes unknown. If and when they are discovered, this page will be updated. Category:Relics Category:Artifacts Category:Items